1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and more particularly to an image processing apparatus linked to a host apparatus and a printer in the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus having a scanner and a printer is capable of performing a copying operation. The scanner reads an original and transfers the read data of the original directly to the printer, which in turn performs a copying operation.
When trouble occurs in the printer in the middle of a printing operation of the data received from the scanner, the printing is stopped and the data remains in the printer. When an abnormal condition occurs in the scanner during a printing operation, the copying operation can be ceased and the data read through the scanner is erased but the data that has been received in the printer cannot be erased. Therefore, the data remaining in the printer must be printed out once the abnormal condition is removed from the printer.